havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 051
PM Jamaros: ...ok, why don't we start then. PM Jamaros: So, over the past few days you've been preparing yourselves for the coming vampire fight. PM Jamaros: You've formed some alliances, including calling some favors from crimelord Darksbane and angelic boyfriend Nahaliel and now from your captain, runaway fey queen Verenestra. PM Quill: ((Is that Nahaliel's class? Angelic Boyfriend? Say it is.)) PM Jamaros: ((Yes, he is a boyfriend, 10th level)) PM Creed: ((damn that's a high level.)) PM Jamaros: (( :) )) PM Rune: ((Canto, what level are you?)) PM Creed: (( Is that a prestige class? I might have to take it at some point )) PM Quill: ((Only 8th. :( )) PM Jamaros: Between that and a few blips from the World Hole, you have all been fairly pre-occupied as of late. PM Jamaros: However, another event has been slowly coming up. The Mage Guild Hearings. PM Jamaros: After several push backs and a few disqualifications (do to conspiracy, murder and death), they have finally arrived. PM Jamaros: And so, you all awaken on this day. PM Jamaros: You smell food from the galley, where Gerald prepares breakfast. PM *** Quill goes and gets food. "Morning, Gerald." *** PM *** Rune heads into the kitchen, a tealess zombie. *** PM Jamaros: Going in...you actually don't find Gerald. Instead you find Rosa Underbarrow, Halfling Ambassador, preparing piles and piles of food as Zeril, your Dwarf friend on the guard watches. PM Jamaros: Rosa: "Morning to you, too." PM Quill: ... Well, come on in and make breakfast, why don't you. Where's Gerald? PM Jamaros: Zeril: "Said he was taking the kid to the Citadel." PM Jamaros: Zeril: "Sorry 'bout the impoliteness, but I have orders." PM Quill: What orders? PM Rune: As long as you made us breakfast too. PM Jamaros: Rosa: "Should be enough for everyone." PM Jamaros: Zeril: "And a few other small countries...you may need more food after this." PM Jamaros: Zeril: "Anyway, me and my partner were told to come by and see that Rune got a safe trip to the Citadel. Including a sweep of the place here to make sure there was no...incidents." PM Rune: I don't think I'm in danger just walking around. PM Jamaros: Zeril: "Given everything recently, Steelfarmer's got us all going a bit further with security." PM Quill: Where's your partner? PM Jamaros: Zeril: "Outside with the horses and the one other POI." PM Rune: I mean, I only got kidnapped once. It isn't as if I make a habit of it. PM Creed: "So.. are we not going to question why the Ambassador is cooking us food in our house?" PM Quill: I was getting to that. PM *** Creed looks visibly confused *** PM Jamaros: Zeril: "She insisted." PM Quill: Why are you here, Rosa? PM Jamaros: Zeril: "We're sort of carpooling." PM Rune: What happens if we don't like any of the candidates? PM Jamaros: Rosa: "Seems your boss doesn't want me on my own either. And after I went to all the trouble of having me own bodyguard and all." PM *** Nilani walks into the kitchen carrying a small pot of dirt. *** PM Jamaros: Zeril: "Well, someone will like someone. So, I guess you can just abstain if ya feel like." PM Jamaros: Rosa: "Not sure how the guild would feel about that, though. You'd be abstaining on their behalf." PM *** Rune makes a face. *** PM Jamaros: Rosa: "I'm sure you'll do fine. You can't hate EVERYBODY." PM Creed: "You'd be surprised." PM Jamaros: The food, incidentally, for those who try it, is actually quite good. PM Jamaros: Maybe even better than Gerald's. PM Jamaros: Zeril: "One more thing...where's Hank?" PM Quill: I don't know. I figured he was stll sleeping. PM Jamaros: Looking around, you see that Hank is...in fact...not around. PM Rune: I've already met them, remember? And I don't like them. PM Rune: Great. Now Hank's been kidnapped. Or he's out with his boy... girl.... significant other friend. PM *** Quill goes to his door. *** PM Jamaros: His door is open. You see a note on his bed. PM *** Quill will read the note. *** PM Jamaros: ((...just a sec...)) PM Jamaros: The note reads: left early for answers, meet up with you later today. Hank. PM *** Quill holds up the note. "So, he's not here, he's looking for answers, apparently." *** PM Jamaros: Zeril: "...oh...ok then. Well, the boss asked me to give you this. Apparently it's a commission, something in the Temple District." PM Jamaros: Zeril holds out a scroll from within his armor. PM Quill: A commission? PM *** Quill will take the scroll. *** PM Quill: Hmmm. Something weird at the Temple of Pelor, apparently. PM Jamaros: Zeril: "Said he knew you had a lot on your plate, but, hey, you never know, right?" PM *** Quill nods, and tucks the scroll away. "I'm sure we can make time for it." *** PM Jamaros: Zeril turns to Rune. "So, you ready to go?" PM Rune: Yes. PM *** Rune kisses Quill on the cheek. *** PM Jamaros: Zeril turns to the rest of you. "If any more of you are coming, you will need to provide your own transport. We'll be full up, I'm afraid." PM *** Quill nods. "All right. No problem, we have the carriage and the carpet." *** PM Jamaros: Zeril nods. "Ok. Alright Rune, Miss Underbarrow. Let's be off." PM *** Rune nods. *** PM *** Quill smiles and gives Rune a thumbs up. *** PM Jamaros: And Zeril leads them out. PM *** Quill looks at Creed and Anna. "Well. I was gonna follow to the hearings to see what kind of potential weirdos we'll have to be dealing with from here on out. " *** PM Creed: "We can tell you about them over the badges if you miss out." PM Quill: I mean, shall we head out? We can use the carpet. William said the TEmple of Pelor thing is something we should look at if we have the chance. It's not like it's an invasion or anything. He's already got guards on it, too. PM Quill: So that's not a rush, and I'm curious about the hearings. PM Creed: "I think we should know what the Hearings is about first, especially if there's one we have to be overly cautious around." PM Quill: Yeah, that's what I meant. Shall we head out, then? Anna? PM Nilani: Alright. PM Jamaros: ((So, carpet or horses?)) PM Quill: And if we're going to go check out the Temple, I'd say we should ALL go, Rune and Hank included. PM *** Quill will just take the carriage, probably. No need ot make a fuss by FLYING in. *** PM Jamaros: Ok. You get Clip and Clop. Kai is missing, which is not surprising if Hank is gone. PM Jamaros: You start riding through the city. You can see what you believe to be Rune's carriage up ahead. PM *** Quill will follow at a respectful pace. *** PM Jamaros: OK. PM *** Quill is idly keeping an eye out for anyone watching their (Rune and Zeril's) carriage with unseemly attention. *** PM Jamaros: Eventually, you reach the Citadel. PM Jamaros: Rune's Carriage breaks off down a way as you are guided to the front entrance. PM Jamaros: A guard guides you after you park. You recognize this guard as Tom. PM Quill: ((Who was Tom?)) PM | Edited 7:54:11 PM Hank: (( guard who survived the Baroth fight I believe)) PM Jamaros: ((...thinking back, I think only rune and Hank met Tom)) PM Jamaros: You meet a guard who introduces himself as Tom. PM Jamaros: Tom: "Hi, I'm Tom." PM *** Quill does not know who that is. *** PM Quill: Hi, Tom. PM Jamaros: ((Flawless recovery! :P )) PM Jamaros: Tom: "You here for the hearings, then?" PM Quill: That we are. Tom, was it? PM | Edited 7:57:56 PM Jamaros: Tom: "Yes. I met a couple of you AEGIS guys once. After the...uh...murder. They were really cool." PM Quill: Which murder? PM Jamaros: Tom: "The Dynne one, sir. You know...at the parade." PM Quill: Oh, yeah. That was a mess. PM Quill: Where do we go, Tom? PM Jamaros: Tom: "Ah, into the lobby. A room has been set-up for the event itself. Should be beginning shortly." PM *** Quill nods, and waves to Tom, finding a way into the lobby. *** PM Jamaros: Tom guides you into a slowly filling room. Chairs have been set up around an area on the chamber's far side. In that area is one chair and podium set before a long table with yet more chairs behind it. PM Quill: I expected more bright lights hanging down over the hopefuls. PM Jamaros: Tom: "That'll be when it begins. A cleric will come in and cast zone of truth over the room. It has a really creepy effect." PM Quill: Oooh, nice. PM Creed: "The entire room, even where the spectators are?" PM Jamaros: Tom: "Uh...maybe? I don't really know how it works other than what it's supposed to do." PM Jamaros: Tom: "...maybe don't go answering questions with it on, though." PM Jamaros: Tom smiles at his joke. PM Jamaros: The lights in the room die down. PM Jamaros: Tom: "Ok, everyone be seated!" PM Jamaros: Tom goes to stand with another guard you don't know by the table. Two more stand by the door. PM Jamaros: Things seem to be beginning. PM *** Quill sits down. He takes out his badge, and says quietly. "Hank? We're at the guild for the hearings. You're not dead, right?" *** PM Jamaros: ((No response)) PM Jamaros: As you sit, the judges step forward. All four ambassadors, including one you never met who is listed as Tydek Thorum of the Dwarf Kingdom. William. Rune and Tome of the guild. And Mayor Falben at the head. PM Jamaros: Ilobar: "Today, we shall finally decide who shall step in for those lost to us. The decisions made today shall be made carefully and with great--" PM Jamaros: Rosa: "Yeah, yeah. It's all super important. I move that we call this Lady Marina S'Rinth first." PM Jamaros: Argesh: "What? Why? She hasn't yet had time to--" PM Jamaros: Rosa: "Yeah, I know. So let's just get her out of the way and be done with her." PM Jamaros: Argesh grumbles but Marina is called. Those who did not know laugh, slightly when they see a 13-year-old dragonborn girl, gold scale, dressed in pink, fancy robes, walks up to the stand. PM *** Quill looks around the room to see who else is watching the proceedings. *** PM Jamaros: Roll perception. PM Jamaros: Marina takes the oath and a priest, one you recognize from the ressurection of Cime, casts Zone of Truth. PM Quill: ((22)) PM Jamaros: Argesh: "Lady S'Rinth. You are, in fact the first magician of your family?" PM Jamaros: Marina: "I am." PM Jamaros: Argesh: "They must be so proud. So young, and you've come as far as you have." PM Jamaros: This line of questioning goes on for a bit. Nothing substantial comes up. PM Jamaros: Saheera: "Lady Marina...may I ask...what do you know of the Witch Hunters?" PM Jamaros: Marina: "...they fight dark wizards." PM Jamaros: Saheera: "...that's all you think it is?" PM Jamaros: Marina: "I...I am sure that they...uh..." PM *** Quill raises an eyebrow. *** PM Jamaros: Saheera: "Are you aware of the size of the organization you seek to be put in power over? Do you know how many men? Their full function? How a dark object is handled? How to recognize them?" PM Jamaros: Marina: "...I know it is large. I know it is powerful. I know those objects hurt...more than anything. And I know that being afraid of them is just as foolish as not being afraid of them." PM Jamaros: Marina: "...I'm not a first choice...or a second...probably wasn't considered at all...but I know what I am trying for...and I know it has to be done carefully." PM Jamaros: Marina: "And you won't find anyone as determined to learn how like me." PM Jamaros: ((I need to step away for a bit. I will be back, shortly.)) PM Jamaros: ((Sorry, 5 min break)) PM Quill: ((kk)) PM Jamaros: ((Ok, back now)) PM Jamaros: ((Sorry about that)) PM Quill: ((I will never forgive.)) PM Rune: I have a question. PM Rune: How will you get people to take you seriously as a very young person? Sometimes people don't take me seriously, either. PM Jamaros: Marina: "I am a lady of the house S'Rilth. I would wield the authority of a Captain of the Witch Hunters. I would study hard and prove I know my job. And if that does not get me their respect...then they shall not receive mine." PM Jamaros: This reading feels a little more...rehearsed than the others. PM Rune: Yes, but what would you do about it. PM Jamaros: Marina: "...um...I don't understand." PM Rune: How will you get them to do what you say? PM Jamaros: Marina: "I'd order them." PM Rune: And? PM Jamaros: Marina: "...well...I'd be a captain...they'd have to listen to me." PM *** Rune lets it go. But she's not satisfied. *** PM Jamaros: Eventually, Marina is let go. After Argesh's demand, the next one brought in is Dyame Ravensgard. PM Jamaros: As he enters, you see that his strange eye is covered by an eye patch, in addition to the Zone of Truth spell. PM Jamaros: He reads and oath and sits before the judges. PM Jamaros: There are a few questions about his position. His answers are very rote and inoffensive. PM Jamaros: He seems a bit bored. PM *** Rune has a question for him, too. *** PM Rune: When do you think mercy is appropriate? PM Jamaros: Dyame: "...is this a matter of what I think or what I believe?" PM Rune: Yes. PM Jamaros: Dyame: "I see. In terms of my understanding of the law...there is little room for mercy. Both in word and in spirit, they are rigid and strict." PM Jamaros: Dyame: "And...for many years...I believe this was done with a purpose." PM Jamaros: Dyame: "...but..." PM Jamaros: Dyame looks at the light hovering overhead. The source of the Zone of Truth. PM Jamaros: Dyame: "...these days...I feel like both our organizations are headed towards ruin and towards a schism. And, I believe our adherence to laws exactly as written and intended centuries past is what shall ruin us." PM Jamaros: Dyame: "...does that answer your question?" PM Rune: Yes. PM Jamaros: Dyame nods. PM Rune: I would also like to know some other things, but they're probably personal. Why the eyepatch, though? Were you afraid it wouldn't seem fair? PM Jamaros: Dyame: "I was ordered to by your council. It appears the abilities of my eye put some people at unease, and they wished it handicapped for the proceedings." PM Jamaros: Argesh: "...if Miss Rune and the Guild are done, I wish to ask a question of your history." PM Jamaros: Dyame turns to Argesh. PM Jamaros: Argesh: "I wanted to ask you about the incident left previously ignored by this council in the hiring of your daughter, Esme." PM Jamaros: Dyame's body tightens. PM Jamaros: Argesh: "And given we are speaking of your eye--" PM Rune: That was the question I didn't want to ask because it was personal. PM Rune: I don't think it isn't. PM Jamaros: Dyame: "Indeed. And it concerns persons who are not here to defend themselves, I plead the council to permit me not to answer." PM Rune: And I think Esme is off topic anyway. PM Jamaros: Tome: "I agree. This is not a trial about our former Headmaster." PM Jamaros: Argesh: "No, for that we would need to put her on trial. I notice that never happened." PM | Edited 9:21:57 PM Jamaros: Tome: "I move to end this line of questioning." PM *** Rune doesn't comment. *** PM Jamaros: Saheera: "I second." PM Jamaros: There's a bit more questioning, you get a sense that Argesh is pissed that his trump card was denied and Dyame is dismissed. PM Jamaros: Ilobar: "As we have met with the other candidates for Captain, next I suggest we call--" PM Jamaros: He is interrupted by the room shaking. PM *** Quill looks around. *** PM Jamaros: There's a moment of pause before. PM Jamaros: "RRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" PM Jamaros: You hear a familiar sounding beastial roar from outside. PM Nilani: Oh. Lovely. PM Quill: (((Familiar?)) PM Jamaros: ((Yes...familiar)) PM Creed: "Oh... not again." PM Jamaros: The doors burst open and a half-orc gentleman runs in, his face and body covered in burns. PM Jamaros: "Dr--Dra....DRAGON!" PM Jamaros: He collapses. PM *** Quill goes over to him and Healing Words him. *** PM *** Rune heads outside. *** PM Quill: ((7 hp.)) PM Jamaros: Quill, make a medicine check. PM Quill: ((9 )) PM Quill: ((And do I know this half-orc?)) PM Jamaros: ((You go over to him, or you cast and run outside?)) PM *** Quill goes over to him. *** PM Jamaros: Those who run outside do see a large, red dragon circling the Citadel. PM Jamaros: It lets out a loud roar as it circles. PM *** Rune waves at it. *** PM Jamaros: Ok, Quill, I want an investigation check. PM Quill: ((I rolled the same thing, a 9.)) PM Jamaros: ((His burns are too much for you to tell who he is, even if you did recognize them. And he remains passed out.)) PM *** Quill slaps his face. "Hey, wake up." *** PM Jamaros: The dragon keeps circling and roaring, it's not going anywhere, not attacking...just circling. PM Creed: "That's not a real dragon." PM Rune: No, I don't think it is either. PM *** Creed looks to the rest of the room *** PM Creed: "No, it's not. It's entirely made of magic. It's not a beast." PM Jamaros: You're outside if you're seeing the dragon. You can scan the crowd with a perception check if you want. PM *** Quill slaps the orc again. *** PM | Removed 9:36:35 PM Creed: This message has been removed. PM Creed: wth PM Creed: (( 8 !! )) PM *** Quill then stands up, and looks around the room for anyone who doesn't seem concerned with this turn of events. *** PM Jamaros: The room is basically empty now. Everyone either ran outside or for cover. PM Jamaros: Creed, you can't really tell, there's a lot of panicking going on. PM *** Quill pulls out his badge and speaks into it. Everyone can hear over the badges, right? *** PM Quill: ((Like, it's one channel.)) PM Jamaros: ((They can, you all hear Quill)) PM Quill: Hank. There's a dragon. You wouldn't know ANYTHING about that, WOULD you. PM Jamaros: No response from Hank. PM *** Quill goes and finds the others. *** PM Jamaros: You find them all outside. Creed's scanning the crowd, Rune and Anna...are also these...doing things, I am sure. PM *** Quill gathers his friends up. "Hank has gone ahead with his stupid plan." *** PM Creed: "What plan was this?" PM Quill: That dead half-orc was Doreth. PM Quill: He's breaking into William's office, I'm sure. PM Rune: Well I don't have time for this, we were in the middle of something important. PM Jamaros: Perception checks from everybody. PM Quill: ((12)) PM Nilani: 22 PM Creed: 23 PM Jamaros: Ok, Rune is too upset to notice, but Creed and Anna, you look over and see...a robed figure in the shadows muttering. Beside him is a familiar looking, dashingly handsome Kumati man. PM Jamaros: Jamaros. PM *** Quill stalks over there. *** PM Quill: ((If he's pointed out.)) PM Jamaros: ...nobody seems to point him out to you, Quill. Sorry. PM Jamaros: Also, Creed's gone. PM Quill: ((meh.)) PM *** Rune isn't aware he's there, so. *** PM *** Nilani would have. *** PM Nilani: I was being screeched at. PM Jamaros: Ok, Anna points him out, and, as she does...oh, hey, Creed's over with Jams. PM *** Quill goes over there. *** PM *** Rune does too. *** PM Quill: And to think just days ago Hank couldn't stand you. PM Rune: I may set you both on fire. PM Jamaros: Jams: "I know, we've gotten so close. My charm is just too much for him." PM Quill: I would think at least you'd be smarter than this. PM Quill: I mean... an illusion over the Mage's Guild that draws attention to the Citadel might be the opposite of a good plan. PM Creed: "To be fair, the tactic is quite sound, but the timing wasn't good." PM Quill: At least the Mage Guild is full of mages and WITCH HUNTERS. PM Jamaros: Jams: "I didn't exactly pick the timing." PM Creed: "What exactly did you do about the scrying that is done on Hank, Jamaros? Or did you not cover that?" PM Jamaros: Jams: "I just handled the distraction. He said he'd deal with the burglary." PM Creed: "Not investigation, but burglary?" PM Quill: Hank might be a horrible paladin, guys. PM Rune: Might? PM Creed: (( He's the paladin we need, but not the one we need right now )) PM Creed: (( lol )) PM Jamaros: Jams: "Well, I guess just breaking and entering. Whatever. If you wait five minutes, the dragon will disappear on it's own. And, personally speaking...I'd like to be elsewhere when that happens." PM Quill: Yes, yes, go. What did he pay you for this? PM Jamaros: Jams: "A favor, I believe." PM Creed: "A good thing to have." PM Rune: Fine, but if anyone asks me I'm not going to lie. PM *** Rune goes back inside. *** PM Quill: Doreth needs acting lessons. PM *** Quill follows Rune. *** PM Jamaros: After a moment, the dragon disappears. The guards find two young boys who cop to the prank. PM Jamaros: William...oddly enough, comes back from upstairs and returns to his seat. PM Jamaros: As you all take your places, Cainen Sarfareen is called. He's the guy who called Rune an Old Man. PM Jamaros: Cainen: "Yeah, yeah, I swear to the truth and blah blah blah. You got your dumb ball anyway." PM Jamaros: ((Wait, no scratch all that!)) PM | Edited 10:06:37 PM Jamaros: ((Got my half-elves confused)) PM Jamaros: Cainen is the short guy with the big coke-bottle glasses. PM Jamaros: Kind of a weak-willed seeming guy. PM Jamaros: Argesh seems to latch onto him. PM Jamaros: His answer to questions seems more...academic than practical. PM Jamaros: Rosa asks him about how he'd act in certain situations involving a rogue wizard and he buckles. PM *** Rune has no questions for this guy. *** PM Jamaros: After a bit, Cainen steps down, and leaves. Argesh seems invested, but no one else is. PM | Edited 10:13:41 PM Jamaros: Ilobar: "This ends those vying for the Captain position, we shall now move onto the Guild Master candidates." PM Jamaros: Volin Voci, a small gnome is called first. She talks very fast and in long words, and condescends to anyone who asks her to slow down or explain. PM Jamaros: Volin: "Bunch of clods. Let me put it simply...me, big brain. Them, little brains. And I will whip them into a fine, cohesive whole, to help push forward the ways of magic and those who command it's power. MWAHAHAHAHA!" PM Jamaros: Ilobar: "...um...ok...no more questions?" PM Jamaros: Volin leaves. PM Jamaros: "Mazoga Badbog" PM Jamaros: An orc woman comes in, dressed in hides and what you think is seaweed. PM Quill: ((Oh, we met her, right? AT the festival.)) PM Jamaros: ((Yes, yes you did)) PM Jamaros: ((She was in the music competition)) PM Jamaros: ((You beat her)) PM Jamaros: They speak to her, their questions seem...basic. PM Jamaros: They seem to assume a certain...primitive naivete on her end. PM Jamaros: She smiles and nods and answers. PM *** Quill watches. *** PM *** Rune asks about her plans for the guild. *** PM Jamaros: Mazoga: "My plans for the guild. I think the guild is going as it is out of fear. Fear that anything strange or unusual will be shut down. Fear that any mistake will be seen as aggression. And all it's done is forced them into hiding and kept them from being honest and open with their experiments." PM Jamaros: Mazoga: "And...personally...I think we need to take better care of our own. Create a place where the members feel free to chase what they want and not worry about what will happen if they fail." PM *** Rune nods and quiets down. *** PM Jamaros: Mazoga leaves. PM Jamaros: "Tusim Nalenheim" PM Jamaros: Tusim is the guy who called Rune an old man. PM Jamaros: And he's human. PM *** Rune definitely has questions for him. *** PM Jamaros: And it'd be real nice if I check my notes before typing. PM Jamaros: Tusim: "Yeah, yeah, honesty, ball, let's--" PM Jamaros: ((Ask away!)) PM Rune: What question do you most hope I don't ask? PM Jamaros: Tusim: "...um...wow...ok...uh...how badly did I fuck up that I had to move to a whole other continent?" PM Jamaros: ...long quiet over the room. PM Rune: How badly did you? PM Jamaros: Tusim: "...bad enough that I had to move continents...but, I didn't blow up a building so...still ahead of the last guy. Girl. Woman. Person. Headmaster. Mistress. Lady...who is not here, and I am not going to mock or belittle. Cause that's wrong, very wrong." PM Rune: Yes. Elaborate on that, though. Tell me what happened. All of it. PM Jamaros: Tusim: "...everything?" PM Rune: Yes, please. PM Jamaros: Tusim: "Um...ok...so...uh...you ever notice how Elora doesn't have any ducks?" PM Rune: No? PM Jamaros: Tusim: "And I thought, wow, these students had never seen a duck before, so, I found one, had it imported and showed it to one of my classes." PM Jamaros: Tusim: "And they thought, wow, cool, duck! Hey, let's polymorph into that." PM Jamaros: Tusim: "And they did, and flew off...and it turns out that ducks were actually hunted to extinction by one of Enora's predators...who just...love ducks." PM *** Rune listens interestedly. *** PM Jamaros: Tusim: "So, long story short, 13 cases of mauling, one kid loses a leg, and another traumatized to the point where he'd quack instead of speak and...hi, I'm trying out for your shitty little clubhouse." PM Rune: What did you do to try to make it better? PM Jamaros: Tusim: "Also, your truth ball is awful and I hate it." PM | Edited 10:36:08 PM Jamaros: Tusim: "I'm sorry?" PM Rune: And? PM Rune: What did you do. PM Rune: To try to make things better after it all went horribly wrong. PM Jamaros: Tusim: "Well...I blasted the predators off of them once I saw the attacks were happening. this was after class, but they were outside my window so--Not important, anyway. I blasted the things away. Went to catch the duck kids." PM Jamaros: Tusim: "...and then I resigned and left." PM Rune: Would you resign and leave if something terrible happened to the Guild? PM Jamaros: Tusim: "If I'm asked to." PM Rune: Otherwise? PM Jamaros: Tusim: "Fuck no. I didn't want to leave in the first place. If I could, I'd be in that class explaining, in great detail, everything I learned about not turning into a duck in that forest." PM *** Rune nods. *** PM Rune: All right. .... if there's anything you'd like to add, go ahead. PM Jamaros: Tusim: "...no kids died? I mean, good news, when you kill a polymorphed creature, it just reverts back to itself so...you know...could've been worse...I guess." PM Jamaros: Tusim: "No, it couldn't've I take that back." PM Jamaros: Tusim: "Very bad day...any other questions? ...no...the duck thing kill--NOT KILLED! Nevermind, bye!" PM Rune: They could have all been ashed. PM Rune: Killed what? PM Jamaros: Tusim: "Just an expression, I was gonna say 'killed it for you' like 'oh, no one really has anything to say after the duck thing and'--Please let me leave." PM Rune: Oh, I see. No, you'd better stay for any other questions the others have. PM Jamaros: Argesh: "Oh...I'm good." PM Jamaros: Argesh is positively beaming. PM Jamaros: Saheera: "Um...I...what's your policy on...just so you know, this is a Bullette heavy area, so, please don't teach anyone to turn into a horse and ride out into the desert." PM Jamaros: Tusim: "...somehow, I don't think that'll come up." PM Jamaros: Ilobar: "You're excused, Mr. Nalenheim." PM Jamaros: Tusim leaves. PM Jamaros: Ilobar: "We will deliberate and announce after an hour recess." PM *** Quill keeps an eye on William. *** PM Jamaros: William is voting in the back, but he comes out before the others. PM Jamaros: He wanders around a bit, seemingly looking for something. PM Jamaros: After a bit of time, the council comes back and announces the winners. Dyame Ravensgard to the Captain of the Witch Hunters and Tusim Nalenheim as Guildmaster. PM Jamaros: After the announcement William comes over to you. PM Jamaros: William: "Ok...what was Darksbane doing?" PM Rune: Distracting you so that Hank could search your office. PM Jamaros: William: "...what?" PM Rune: Hank thinks you're bad, by the way. PM Jamaros: William: "...I went up to my office the moment the obvious distraction started...nobody came by." PM Jamaros: William: "And all my security was still in place." PM Rune: Well, maybe they didn't, then. PM *** Rune shrugs. *** PM Jamaros: William: "...ok...this is...um...thank you...I am gonna go and drink heavily." PM Rune: I don't think that's a good idea. PM Jamaros: William: "Oh?" PM Rune: I wouldn't take offense if I were you. Hank is paranoid and not very reasonable right now. PM Rune: For what it's worth I don't think you're bad. PM Quill: Me neither, really. PM Jamaros: William: "I don't feel offended...maybe a little betrayed...and definitely confused." PM Rune: ... I also don't think it matters terribly if you are bad, provided you act in the best interests of the city. And yes, that's even if it does mean we get squashed. Sometimes that happens. PM Jamaros: William: "...do me a favor...please don't get squashed." PM Jamaros: William: "Also...apparently...don't turn into a duck in Enora." PM Quill: I mean, I thought everyone knew that. PM Rune: He has got some perfectly reasonable questions, to be fair. Why were you stalking some of us as children? PM Quill: Apparently not. PM Rune: I didn't know that. PM Rune: And I visited Enora. They ought to put signs up at the harbor. PM Jamaros: William: "I wouldn't say stalking...I just surveilled you and a number of other people from certain ages without your being aware." PM Jamaros: William: "...I do see how this looks bad." PM Quill: A bit. PM Jamaros: William: "How about we make a deal, we survive the vampires...and then we have a little meeting." PM Jamaros: William: "I'll put all my cards on the table." PM Quill: That... seems pretty reasonable. PM Rune: I'm not the one you have to appease, and actually I'd rather just know now anyway. PM Jamaros: William: "...I'd rather not discuss it with the threat of vampires looming over us. I'd like to just get that dealt with before we do anything else." PM Rune: I told Ravensgard before, I don't like secrets. PM Jamaros: William: "Well...I'm your boss, so, nyeh." PM Jamaros: He walks away. PM Rune: It also looks like you're just trying to avoid being in a zone of truth while you answer, but fine. PM Quill: Hmmm. Mature.